marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor Romaovich Chernov
Viktor Romaovich Chernov, also known as Victor Chernov by his non-Russian allies, is possibly the first successful Supersoldier created by Dr. Abraham Erskineif the experiment didn't get an unexpected interruption from outside sources. History Born to a single parent home in Moscow, Soviet Union in 1916, twenty three years before the beginning of World War Two, two years before the fighting of World War One finishes, and six years before Steve Rogers was born from the Irish immigrants in United States. At childhood, he dream of fighting for his country, dispite his father's rejection, as the first World War left him widowed. At sixteen, young Chernov joined the USSR military, and soon was granted a high reputation among the training staff. By twenty, he was admitted to the top secret supercommando group in the Soviet Union, and any that fails the test to become one resulted death. As eager as he was, Viktor was unaware of the death of his father two years before to a gang alliance named "rezkiy udar" (резкий удар), which means "Stinger" in Russian. During the years under the eye of the public, he became the only supercommando and was under training form the personal trainer Piotr Archmotov, a supercommando during World War One. To Be An Experimental Supersoldier At the age of twenty two, he was sent to be tested on an experimental "Operation Rebirth" under the supervision of United States government on the remote island on the northern Atlantic, two hundred miles off the eastern coast of U.S. and five miles from the Artic Circle. The operation contracted to Viktor because it was "yet to be deemed healthy to American citizen." Sensing the heat of war in Germany's Hitler rule, Viktor was jump started to the supersoldier program without the knowledge from Dr. Abraham Erskineif, who though that he was sending his experiment data for further inspection. Yet to know the effects of Vita-ray on untreated human beings, the transformation chambers was fully enclosed with seven inches of iron/lead platings that was further reinforced with steel outer shell. Spider Accident During the painful bombardments of the Vita-ray, Viktor was bitten by a radioactive spider that have decended from the ceiling, which is below the nuclear power generator above. The venom, altered by the constant expolsure of isotope decay, contain genetic mutation qualities that slowly alter the body of the young Chernov. The spider died to a cellular disintegration as the chamber opens up. Seeing that the boy's health plummetted to a coma-like state, the experiment was deemed a failure and he was sent to medical ward of the island. Gamma Mutation It wasn't long before the offical first attack of the World War Two when the island was attacked the Nazis planning to erase the operation with it's own secret experiment: Gamma bomb. Viktor, still recovering in the medical ward did not know that his location was the target of the tactical strike. With one bomb and a flash of unknown green light, searing heat and shockwave leveled the island and chern the bubbling water. Aided with the supersoldier serum in his body, Viktor absorbed multitude of the lethal pulses send out by the bomb and finally gave in as the nuclear generator exploded, unleashing a deadzone in the sea with it's radioactive fallout. His charred body was tossed to the sea and the currents push his body towards the Artic Circle, where he froze in the suspended animation. Alive Again In 1982, his body was discovered by a damaged S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier Holy Ghost during a heavy blizzard, when they thought the dim lifesign was the edge of a larger landmass of Europe. The hot downwash of the four lift turbines melt the surrounding ice and by the time an officer report the lifesign is beside the vehicle, the turbines lost most of its airborne quality and the helicarrier crashed into the water. For assistance, Holy Ghost send a beacon requesting help, and soon become a part of Nick Fury's intrest. Viktor's body was eventually found in an ice block when Fury ask Holy Ghost's captain the reason for landing near the "prohibited zone." Intrests of the body soon spread to the Avengers. The block was swiftly transferred to Baxter Building where it was thoughly scanned by Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and - surprisingly - Spider-Man in radiation contamination suits. The room was also occupied by Nick Fury, Steve Rogers, Susan Storm, and Thor. Upon coming to concious, he was immediately assumed that he was a prisoner by his medical attire and lunge at Stark's throat and knock out Banner with his feet, which he found out that he can do with ease. Now knowing that his subject don't know much English, Fury called for a back up as he run out of the room, but not before Viktor snatches his pistol and point it at Reed. Rogers picked up a medical tray and use it as shields while trying his best to calm him down as Spider-Man webbed his eyes as Thor shove Tony free. Next thing Viktor sees when he tore the webbing off is a girl in a black jumpsuit, which he later know as Black Widow or Natasha Romanova, asking him to calm down in Russian as he feels a ring around his neck and that he can no longer breath as his skin turns green and his mind filled more with rage, but slowly it reverts to normal hue and soon he blacked out in the shortness of breath. Upon waking up, he discovered that he was subdued by Susan Storm's force field and in addition an unexpected report of his new-found powers. His genetic alterations are impossible to reverse and with a translation help, he found two allies that can relate to him, Spider-Man and Hulk. After a brief histroy lesson about how Nazi eventually turn against Russia, he felt relieved at the defeat of Germany. But when asked about the status of his father, he realised that no one knows. To help his communication skills, he was supported by Josh Simons, an English tutor that was hired by Natasha. Soon he realise his connection with Captain America, which he refer to his "American successor." Wanting to continue his childhood military dream, he joined S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D to kindle his childhood love of science fiction. A Hero Finally in 1987, after multiple trials to test all his powers, ranging from standard Agent excercise to the X-Men Danger Room to a group of remote controlled Hulk-Buster Units, he decide to help civilian cause by becoming a hero that goes by the name Arachnoid, and with the help of Reed Richards, his costume does not rip if he accedentally transformed to a Gamma-boosted monster. Though as not popular as major superheroes, he share multiple media encounters which reports ranges from "Savior of Hundreds" to "Manace." Like his ally Hulk, he has good intents but when his body is Gamma-boosted with rage, or "Hulk-out" as his friend Bruce Banner puts it, his solutions often cause more problems in turn. Upon searching for the fate of his father, Viktor came across the Stingers which he traced to be the killer. Wanting to avange his death, he sets out to face them through Russian underground network. He discovered that the group he was looking for is not gone as he heard, but joined up with a larger criminal organisation of Hydra. Angered by their existance, he vow to show no mercy on Hydra agents, before his rage was subdued by Spider-Man who tells him that death of evil people does not mean evil stops there, and the concept of "with great power comes great reponsibilty." Appearance Currently Work In Progress (CWIP) Behavior Viktor is normally a very outspoken man that will powerfully boast his victories over villainy, and make it sound like a facinating adventure tale. Unlike his friend Pitor Rasputin, who is also known as Colossus of the X-Men, he is very eger to fight for the good of humanity. Add a mug of beer and he will tell his story down to the rock crushing detail. Power/Abilities Viktor has multiple power due to the fact of his genetic changes on the younger part of his life. Combat Expertise Combat Expertise: During his years in Supercommando and more recently trained by Steve Rogers, Viktor has great experiance in the arts of combat. These skillsets are forgotten when Viktor is Gamma-boosted due to deactivation of complex higher brain function. *'Melee Weapon Proficiency:' Viktor knows how to use over six hundred and twenty melee weapons and together at uncountable combination, ranging from katana to broadsword to a whip. His skills are complimented many, including Wolverine. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combat:' With the help of Steve Rogers, Viktor can recall moves from his old supercommando trainer and is expert at 287 martial arts excluding one he forms for himself to take advantage of his powers and is currently learning 82 more. *'Superior Marksmanship:' Years spend on the target range on the Soviet Union army, supercommando training, and S.H.I.E.L.D is enough to ensure that he can fire a gun based on just a glimpse of a target, or adjust the trajectory arc of the cannon so it will hit exactly at the midsection of a ship ten miles off. *'Ranged Weapon Proficiency:' According to Viktor, anything with an edge can be thrown. His skills ranges from paper airplanes to shrikens (ninja star). *'Supernatural Defense:' Viktor has been trained ever since his recruitment to the Secret Avengers that anything could hapen, so he have set up several combat techniques that allow him to dominate most unnatural forces. *'Combat Reflex:' Allow Viktor to find an opening of an attack when being attacked upon, and avoid getting hurt in combat. Supersoldier Attributes Supersolider Attributes: Though deemed a failure, the serum coarse through the veins, produceing a superhuman to be reckoned with. These changes are neutralised when Viktor is Gamma-boosted as the serum is too thinly dispersed around the body to effect the genetic structure. (These powers are measured when isolated from the spider mutation.) *'Superhuman Strength:' The properties of the serum allow each arm to lift about one ton, but can give brief muscle bursts with a strength of two and a half tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The serum increases the stamina to match those of a the fittest athelete by having a highter fatigue toxin threshold. *'Superhuman Speed:' The muscular system contributed to the extraordinary speed, which allow him to run up to twenty-five miles per hour. *'Superhuman Durability:' Also a contribution to the muscular system, flexing a specific allow Viktor to take a full strength blow from a strong human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bodily coordination is superior to standard human, allowing fluid movements from one move combination to the next. *'Superhuman Reflex:' Partially assisted by the combat reflex, paired with the serum-aided agility allows most danger to be avoided. Spider Mutation Spider Mutation: After being bitten by the radioactive spider during the Vita-ray process, the gene-changing venom triggered a genetic change throughout his body. Though it does not show superficially, the traits are still present nontheless. This mutation is the only power/skill retained when Viktor is Gamma-boosted due to the traits being embedded in the DNA and not as a serum. (These powers are measured when isolated from the supersoldier serum.) *'Wall-Crawling:' Formed by bio-static attraction charge at the near-microscopic hair on the the surface of his hands and feet. The charge are fully controllable and with the attraction strength of around twenty tons per finger. *'Superhuman Strength:' His muscular system enhance to superhuman level to the point where he can lift twelve tons without much effort and can press lift around twenty-five tons. His legs are also effected by this mutation and have been know to leap up to forty-two stories high vertically. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The fatigued toxins are regularly neutralized by the white blood cells, so he has been know to sprint up to two hundred fifty miles on a rocky terrain nonstop and much longer if travelling at normal speed. *'Superhuman Speed:' With the help of his superhuman strength and stamina, Viktor can accelerate to a speed that far surpasse trained human atheletes. On one occation, he is shown catching an afterburner-assisted catapult take off fighter jet by grabbing on to it's landing gear upon leaving the Helicarrier's deck. *'Superhuman Durability:' Viktor's skin is stronger than a standard human's skin and is hard enough to break a cheap steel blade. With a little flexing, he can harden his muscular mass to allow him to take blows from a seventy pound sledgehammer with no side effects. *'Superhuman Agility:' The mutation allow him to be fifty times more agile than a standard human, allowing him to obtain a way past most obsticles without trouble. In addition of his superhuman speed, he can gain the momentum he needs to get over any obstruction. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' His sense of balance is unrivled by all superhumans with an exception of Spider-Man and a few mutants. This advantage is used upon the ability to climb walls as balance is needed to find the perfect place to put the center of gravity. *'Superhuman Relfexes:' As with the other mutations, his reflexes are increased up to forty-five time more than a standard human. Such reflexes allow him to dodge slow moving projectiles and also assisted his combat reflexes. *'Enhanced Metabolism:' His metabolism is raised to the point where it nearly rivels Wolverine. Like Wolverine, Viktor is incapable to being seduced by alcohol, nor orally ingested poison. *'Spider Sense:' Identical to Spider-Man's extrasensory ability to "feel" the ambient danger in his surroundings, the ability gives tingling sensation at the back of the skull that often lead do a muscular urge on the limbs to move in a specific manner. *'Hypersensitive Vibration Reception:' If the surrounding noise is quiet and the air current is at minimal, Viktor can sense vibrations of sound and other vibrational objects through microscopic hair all over his body. He can control the focus of this power to the point where the noice level is equiviant of a medium size room with four people speaking in normal tone of voice. The focus can range from the direction of air current to a pulse of a person's heartbeat up to thirty feet away without nearby external noise disruption. Gamma-Boosted Effect Gamma-Boosted Effect: Or more commonly called "Hulk-out" is the effect of the massive exposure of Gamma radiation and the near point-blank nuclear explosion that changes the genetic structure of his DNA further more. The result is an alter-personality that only can think the simpler orders from the higher brain function, as he often refer of himself in third person by the name Hellion. Unlike the beast that is within Bruce Banner, who's trigger emotion is fear, surprise, anger, and/or stress and the trigger chemical is adrenaline, Hellion runs on just anger as a trigger emotion and the chemical testosterone, though during the effect, any fear, surprise, and stress emotions will be changed to anger. This mutation is only reversed if Viktor is calm. A common reaction after this effect is extreme fatigue and hunger. (The powers listed is isolated from the spider mutation.) *'Transformation:' Upon being angered, Viktor turns into a massive green muscle-bound being of pure rage. His personality changes as the complex level of thinking is blocked and the personality calls itself "Hellion." Though it could understand complex speeches and commands, it can only speak in a simple phrases and refer to himself in third person. The only way to transform back it to get calm again or knock it out of concious. The tranformation takes place from within seconds to a minute, depending on the level of rage. *'InfiniteTestosterone Production:' To fuel his rage, his body was changed by the Gamma radiation to produce unlimited amout of testosterone hormones with the proteins altered by adrenaline that act like catalyst for a Gamma induced chemical change. *'Testosterone Cellular Immunity:' To protect Viktor's organs from a surge of testosterone that can strain his heart and other major organs, his body have build up an defense for the toxins given by the hormone, though it lets the anger fueling chemicals pass. If the testosterone output halts, the immunity will trigger a large flow of white blood cells to revert Viktor to his normal form by killing any extra hormones. *'Superhuman Stength:' Most noticeable enhancement is Hellion's strength, which is judged directly by his anger level, which is can infinate. When the minute his transformation is complete, his strength is strong enough to lift two hundred tons, though he has been known to demolish an entire undersea moutain with one blow. ** Superhuman Leaping Ability *Superhuman Stamina: *Superhuman Speed: *Superhuman Durability: *Healing Factor: *Foreign Disease/Virus Immunity: *Psychic Resistance: *'Enhanced Predatory Senses:' Up to sixty times more powerful as the "non-Hulk" Viktor, this mutation effect his auditory, olfactory, and visual senses and allow him to track enemies. *Weather Insulated Body: *Limited Adaptability: *Radio-Corrosive Blood: Category:Human